Promise
by AttackOnWushuDragon
Summary: Sebastian vanishes, and Ciel has a bit of a break down.


Ciel was working on an important document when the doorbell rang. He sighed.

"Sebastian!" he called out. He waited for Sebastian to come in to the office so that he could tell him to get the door, but Sebastian never came. He frowned and looked up from his paper work. Sebastian was no where to be found.

_'God damn it Sebastian...'_ Ciel thought as he stood up from his desk to go answer the door.

He walked down the stairs, looking left and right for Sebastian. When he couldn't find him, he scowled. Just then he saw Mey-Rin walk down the other set of stairs with towels in her hand.

"Mey-Rin!" Ciel called out. Mey-Rin jumped, spilling the towels. She squeaked and bent to pick them up.

"Never mind that Mey-Rin, have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Mey-Rin looked at her master and shook her head.

"I'm sorry bocchan. I haven't seen him all morning" she said, picking up the towels and walked up the other stairs to place them in the bathroom. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

_'Sebastian hasn't been seen all morning...this isn't like him...'_ Ciel thought as he descended the stairs to the door. He opened it, staring at three men dressed in all black.

"Can I help you?" Ciel asked, putting his hands on his hips. The main man smirked.

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" the man asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes..." The three men smirked and stepped forward. Ciel gulped and took a step backwards.

"You'll just be coming with us now" one man said, reaching out to grab Ciel. Ciel took one more step backwards, then bolted. The men shouted as Ciel bolted up the stairs, almost running into Mey-Rin again.

"B-bocchan?" she said, catching Ciel before he falls. Ciel panted, looking back to see the men closing in.

"Mey-Rin, this is an order. Gather all of the servants and protect me until I find Sebastian, understood?" Ciel ordered.

Mey-Rin bowed, and went to go find Bardroy, Tanaka, and Finnian. Ciel looked back and bolted again because the men started running up the steps. Ciel rushed up the stairs and slammed the door in their face, leaning against the door. He rested his head against the wood, catching his breath before he heard shot ring out. He pushed off of the door and started running again as he heard the door start to break. He looked left and right, and saw his open office, so he darted inside. Ciel slammed the door shut and rushed to hide behind his desk.

_"Sebastian...Sebastian where are you?"_ Ciel whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest. The gunshots still rang out, and Ciel wondered where Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Tanaka were, they were supposed to be protecting him! He covered his ears as the shots were fired, but soon all was quiet.

~*~

"Come out little boy!" the leader of the three men shouted.

Ciel uncovered his ears, but did not move out from underneath the desk. Outside the men were looking around, trying to find where Ciel has vanished to. When they couldn't find him, one man sighed and took out a cigarette and a lighter and lit the cigarette. The boss looked at the lighter and a wicked grin spread over his face. He snatched the lighter, and clicked it, sparking the little flame again.

"Ciel Phantomhive! If you do not come out, we will burn your mansion to the ground and kill everyone in it!" Ciel gasped at the man's statement and started to break out in cold sweats.

_'No...they wouldn't dare set the mansion aflame again...they wouldn't.'_

~*~

When Ciel didn't come out like they thought he would, the man smirked and dropped the lighter, letting the flames start to lick the carpet, and soon the whole carpet was ablaze. The leader nodded, and the three men ran out of that hallway, down the stairs and almost out the door when they were stopped by Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and Tanaka.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bardroy asked, two rifles pointed at the three men. Mey-Rin had a machine gun cocked and ready to rapid fire at them, and Finnian had two giant logs that he was ready to use to smash the intruders with. Tanaka was just holding his cup of tea, sipping it like he had no cares in the world.

"Where are we going? Why, we're just leaving, because soon, this whole mansion is about to go up in flames" the leader said. The four servant looked at each other then back at the men.

"You. Set. Fire. To. The. Bocchan's. Mansion?!" Mey-Rin screeched.

That was it, the servant's couldn't take it any more. Setting fire to the master's mansion once was bad, but setting fire to it twice was not alright in their book. Mey-Rin pressed the trigger, the bullets going off like the speed of light, Bardroy started firing too, and Finnian threw both of his logs, just for good measure. All three men were shot dead then crushed in a record five minutes.

They all looked at each other again as they watched the fire come down from the office hallway and start setting fire to the rest of the mansion. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, followed by Tanaka all rushed off to try and get to the master when the fire grew larger, just at the doorway when the timbers started to crack, break then fall, sending tinders everywhere. They sighed in defeat, they knew that they couldn't get to Ciel without spreading the fire more, even if they wanted to try and help. They all rushed down the stairs and out of the mansion, looking for another way in to save their master.

~*~

Back in the office, Ciel soon felt like he was being suffocated by smoke, and at once Ciel knew that those men had kept their promise. He crawled out from underneath the desk, and rushed over to his office door, throwing it open, only to have massive heat, thick heavy black smoke and terrible memories thrown in his face and invade his mind and lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Ciel gasped and started choking, his skin starting to become red and blistery from the ash and tinders that were falling from the doorway frame. Ciel knew that he would die if he didn't try to get out so he burst through the flames at the doorway, covering his nose and mouth with his arm, trying not to breathe in the heavy black smoke. He looked around and saw that where ever he went, he would be surrounded by blazing hot flames that started to make him sway and his vision started to blur.

He shook his head, trying clear his vision and steady himself. He started running to his left, not knowing where he was going, but not really caring either. Sebastian wasn't here to protect him like he promised, but what could Ciel expect? Demons never really did follow orders that well, even though Sebastian seemed to follow them exceptionally well. Ciel sighed mentally, not wanting to breathe in more fire and smoke.

But soon the heat was getting to him, and the more he ran, the thicker the smoke felt, and the hotter the fire felt on his pale skin. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer so he took in a small smoke filled breath, choked and coughed, and continued running. Ciel couldn't take it anymore, and he wasn't watching where he was running, so he didn't notice a snag in the rug, making him trip and fall, slamming his head against the hard fire-singed floor. He gasped, and cringed, knowing that he was going to die, right here, right now. He shut his eyes, ready to let the fire engulf his body and soul.

_"S-Sebastian..."_ Ciel whispered one last time before he fell into unconsciousness.

Out of nowhere a tall dark figure appeared with crimson red eyes that swam with a devilish glow. He saw the poor boy sprawled out on the singed rug, the flames surrounded them growing closer to the boy's body. The figure stepped closer to the body, and got down on one knee.

_"Yes, my lord"_ the figure said, scooping up the unconscious boy and cradled him close to his chest, covering the boy's mouth with his hands so that he wouldn't die of the smoke fumes. He ran at inhuman speed, clutching the boy tighter as he bursted through the glass windows, dropping to the ground with cat like grace. The figure looked back to see the four servants trying to put out the mansion fire.

"Leave it!" he cried out, making the four look at him. They smiled widely when they laid eyes on the tall man carrying Ciel.

"Sebastian!" they cried out, running up to both of them. Sebastian bowed, careful to not drop Ciel as he did so.

"Sebastian! What happened to the master?!" Finnian asked, touching Ciel's blistered skin. Sebastian frowned.

"Second degree burns. But he should be fine after he has some time to rest" Sebastian said, gently stroking some of the burns. Bardroy looked back at the mansion.

"Where are we going to live now? This is the second time the mansion has been burned down." Sebastian nodded.

"And we are going to rebuild it, just like we did the last time. Put out the fire, then get to work, understood?"

The four saluted and bowed, rushing back to the mansion to try and put out the flames. Sebastian looked on and chuckled, then frowned as he looked down at his unconscious lord.

_"Oh bocchan...what am I going to do with you?"_ he whispered as he walked into the dark forest, fading into the shadows.

~*~

In London Sebastian rushed into his master's London home, placing him on the large bed, gently and carefully stripping the master down to his underwear. He hissed at the sight of Ciel's body. Ciel's once porcelain skin was now covered in red blisters that covered his arms, his legs, and part of his face where he fell on the carpet. He sighed and gently caressed the blisters, making Ciel grimace in pain. Sebastian pulled away and took off his gloves.

He went into the bathroom and came back with a medium sized jar of cream. He opened the jar, the smell of death emanating from it. Sebastian dipped two fingers inside and scooped out a small amount of black cream. He gently placed it on Ciel face and smoothed the black cream on the burns, making sure that they were covered completely. Once those burns were covered, he dipped his fingers back in jar and continued to spread the cream on all of the burns until all of the burns were covered. When Sebastian was satisfied, he closed the jar and wiped his fingers on a towel that he had brought with him.

Ciel whimpered and squirmed as the cream began to work, the tingling spread from the burns to all over his body. He cried out when the tingling turned from just a slight numbing to full on burning. He started thrashing, making Sebastian grab him by the arms and pin him down to the bed so that he wouldn't touch the cream; for the cream was only meant for demons when they got extreme burns from hell, but Sebastian thought that Ciel was strong enough to handle the demon cream.

He guessed wrong because Ciel was crying from the intense burning from the cream, desperately struggling against Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and held Ciel down until Ciel grew tired and stopped struggling, slipping back into unconscious slumber. Sebastian nodded, and let go of Ciel's arms. Instead of leaving his young master for the night like he usually does, Sebastian stayed by Ciel's side, making sure that Ciel didn't try to hurt himself if the burning started up again.

~*~

The next morning Ciel was still unconscious, the burning from last night was too much for his young body to handle. Sebastian smiled as he saw that the black cream had turned from black to a milky gray, meaning that the medicine used to heal the burns had been absorbed. He then took the towel he used last night to wipe his fingers on to wipe off the now milky gray cream from Ciel's body. When it was removed, the burns were still red, but they weren't as aggressively red as they were last night.

Sebastian beamed and grabbed the cream. He then applied the cream again in the same spots as last night and waited for Ciel to react, which he did. Sebastian did the same thing he did last night: hold down his master. When Ciel stopped struggling, Sebastian removed his hands and exited the room, going back to the Phantomhive mansion to see how the other (incompetent) servants were doing. When he arrived, Sebastian was throughly surprised, the mansion actually pretty good so far. When he stepped onto the palace grounds, all of the servants came to greet him.

"Sebastian! You're back!" Finnian said, rushing up to give Sebastian a hug.

"How's the young master?" Bardroy asked, lighting a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth. Sebastian shrugged.

"He could be better, but he's improving." All of the servants nodded.

"I see that the mansion is coming along well" Sebastian said, gesturing to the mansion. The servants all laughed nervously and nodded. Sebastian frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you four aren't telling me?" Finnian gulped.

"W-well...we did get a little help..." he said, trailing off. Sebastian crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Did you? Who helped you?"

"Helloooo Sebas~chan!" Sebastian heard a voice coo from behind him. Sebastian shuttered and looked behind him to see Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Undertaker, Prince Soma, Agni, Lau and Ran-Mao waving at him, except William who was showing no emotion. Sebastian smiled slightly, and bowed.

"Mr. Sutcliff, Mr. Spears, Mr. Knox, Mr. Undertaker, Prince, Agni, Lau, Ran-Mao" Sebastian greeted them. Everyone bowed back.

"We heard what happened to your master's house, so we thought we'd come to help" Agni said. Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you." Everyone else bowed then went back with the other four servants to finish up the mansion except Grell who stayed behind.

"Can I help you Mr. Sutcliff?" Sebastian asked, dusting off his coat. Grell walked up to Sebastian, a serious expression on his face instead of a flirtatious one.

"I heard what happened to Ciel...is there anything I can do to help?" Sebastian blinked at Grell.

"Anything you can do to help? Since when did you want to help my young master? And how did you hear about this?" Grell reached into Madam Red's coat and pull out a little book. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Bocchan's dooms day book..." Grell nodded.

"Yep. I also read that you have been using your own demon cream to try and heal those burns. Normal people use other creams to try and heal burns, and so do other demon butlers. You're not a normal demon butler, are you?" Sebastian smirked and bowed.

"I am simply just one hell of a butler. But I suppose you can help Ciel, if it's not too much trouble." Grell shook his head and smiled his cat like grin.

"Not at all. Come on, let's go before I get in trouble with Will~" he said, grabbing Sebastian's hand and rushing back into the forest, both vanishing into the shadows.

~*~  
Grell and Sebastian appeared in Ciel's room where Ciel was still asleep, the cream a milky gray. Sebastian grabbed the towel and wiped off the cream. Grell winced at the redness of the burns on Ciel's skin.

_"Oh my..."_ Grell whispered, touching the burn marks softly. Ciel flinched, and turned away from Grell. Grell pulled his hand back and wiped it on his pants.

"The poor thing...how much longer do you plan on using that cream Sebastian?" Grell asked. Sebastian frowned and shook his head.

"Until those burn marks go away I guess..." Grell shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh Sebas~chan. You should have asked for my help earlier!" he said, reaching into Madam Red's cloak and pulled out a small jar full of clear liquid.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Grell unscrewed the cap and generously placed the cream on Ciel's burns then stepped back. Sebastian and Grell watched as the clear cream soon turned as red as Ciel's burns. Ciel grimaced and started whimpering, tossing and turning in the bed. Sebastian stepped forward to try and comfort Ciel, but Grell stuck out an arm, stopping him. Sebastian looked at Grell with a confused expression when Ciel cried out. They both looked at Ciel, whose arms, legs and face were as red as blood.

"Grell! What did you do?!" Sebastian shouted softly, pointing to Ciel. Grell smirked.

"Two more seconds, Sebas~chan. One...two...!" Grell counted, pointing to Ciel, who looked relaxed.

Sebastian's eyes raised an eyebrow as Grell took the towel out of Sebastian's hands and wiped away the blood red cream. Sebastian gasped, Ciel's porcelain skin was back to its pure complexion.

"You're welcome Sebas~chan" Grell purred. Sebastian shuttered and rushed over to his master.

"Bocchan..." he whispered, gently shaking Ciel. Ciel stirred and opened his eyes to see Sebastian and Grell looking at him. He shook his head, and tried to sit up. Sebastian moved to his side and helped him sit. Ciel looked around.

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking at Sebastian. Grell smiled, ruffled Ciel's hair then turned to Sebastian.

"This is my cue to take my leave. Hope he feels better, and here" he said, handing the jar of cream to Sebastian.

"Keep it, just in case something like this happens again. Ta-ta!" he sang, opening up the window and jumping out. Sebastian looked at the cream and placed it on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling bocchan?" Sebastian asked, sitting down on the bed. Ciel shook his head.

"Like I've been hit with a carriage. Where are we Sebastian?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian smiled.

"In London, my lord." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"London? Why?" Sebastian frowned.

"The mansion my lord...it was ablaze, remember?" Ciel gasped, that's right, those three men set fire to his home. He started hyperventilating until Sebastian took him in his arms and started to rub his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry bocchan. The servants and some friends are rebuilding the mansion." Ciel nodded in Sebastian's chest, then frowned. He pulled away and glared at Sebastian.

"And where were you when I called for you how many times?!" Sebastian smiled.

"You were not in trouble at the time master. I'm sorry." Ciel frowned and hit Sebastian's chest.

"I was in trouble when they almost grabbed me at the door, and when they started shooting at me! Why didn't you come then?" Sebastian smiled again.

"Like I said, bocchan, you were not in danger at those times either, because you had the other servants protecting you." Ciel frowned, and his lips started to tremble.

_"But the fire..."_ he whispered, burying his face back into Sebastian's chest as he started to cry. Sebastian frowned and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair.

_"Yes...the fire...I'm so sorry bocchan"_ Sebastian whispered, knowing that the fire brought back memories that Ciel would rather have kept buried. Ciel kept sobbing into Sebastian's coat, soaking it through.

"I will never leave you again Bocchan" Sebastian said, hugging Ciel closer, resting his head on Ciel's hair.

"Promise?" Ciel asked, the question muffled by Sebastian's chest.

"Promise"


End file.
